Solo yo se las diferencias
by Gabriella Escala
Summary: Pueden ser pequeñas pero...Solo yo Se las Diferencias.


Se encontraban en la tienda 'Sortilegios Weasley' que tenía clientes por montón, y a pesar de que todas esas personas estén allí, el solo se fijaba en una persona, en especial, una chica que estaba cerca de los Filtros de amor.

George le dio un leve codazo en las costillas para que fuera a 'Atenderla', El, mas que encantado, camino hacia la Castaña, se puso a un lado de ella con los brazos cruzados y acerco su boca a su oreja.

-Granger, no creo que necesites eso para enamorarlo -Susurro Fred en tono de broma-

Ella abrió los ojos de golpe por la sorpresa, y totalmente sonrojada bajo el filtro de amor que tenia en una de sus manos, miro al pelirrojo algo avergonzada.

-De qué diablos hablas? -Dijo ella con las mejillas más rojas que el propio cabello de los Weasley-

-No necesitas eso para enamorarlo -Dijo el sonriente- Ya los tienes todos a tus pies y tambien tienes tus encantos naturales... -Levanto las cejas graciosamente-

-¿Estas bromeando cierto? -Dijo ella con una ceja arqueada mirando otros productos, Fred se puso al lado de ella-

-Acaso no me crees? -El Bufo- Tienes a Cormac, Viktor Krum y a Ron..

-¿Ron? -Ella rio- Nada que ver, Ron no está enamorado de mi -Dijo ella viendo que Ron estaba charlando con una rubia, específicamente con Lavender- Cormac…No, el no me miraría de esa forma de la que piensas, y Krum, solo fui al baile de navidad con él, eso no significa nada.

-Si claro -Dijo el riendo- ¿Por que eres así? -Pregunto apoyándose en un estante, poniendo su mano en su barbilla-

-No entiendo tu pregunta -Dijo ella mirándolo algo confusa-

-¿Por que la mayoría del tiempo le buscas el punto negativo a las cosas? ¿Por que siempre tratas de hundirte? -Dijo el mirándola, ella solo negó la cabeza y vio otros productos-

-Yo no hago eso, Fred -Dijo ella-

-Soy George.

-Eres Fred -Dijo segura, sin mirarlo, el se sorprendió un poco-

-¿Y cómo lo sabes? -Pregunto-

-Últimamente andas muy preguntón -Dijo ella suspirando- Solo lo sé.

-Solo lo sabes…-Ella empezó a caminar a otra dirección y el la siguió- Tu, Hermione Jean Granger, no tienes la explicación para algo tan simple como esto -Se burlo un poco-

-No es que no tenga la explicación, solo sé que tu eres Fred -Dijo ella con su tono Estricto-

-Si…Claro, pues te equivocas, Soy George -Dijo el sacando la lengua-

-Que infantil eres, pero sé que eres Fred -Dijo ella riendo-

-Oh, Por Favor…-Dijo el incrédulo- Si mis amigos no me sabían Diferenciar, o Lee, o ni siquiera mama lo sabe ¿Cómo la amiga de mi hermano menor lo va a saber?

-Porque yo no soy ellos, ni tu mama, ni Lee -Sonrió-

Ella se fue a otro estante, dejando a Fred con la palabra en la boca, el se giro entrecerrando los ojos.

-Esto no termina aquí Prefecta perfecta Granger! -Dijo Fred apuntándola con un dedo- No escapes de mi.

-No estoy escapando de ti, tus eres el que me está siguiendo -Dijo ella con una sonrisa burlona-

-Bueno, deja de caminar! -Dijo el agarrando sus hombros- Dime, como demonios sabes que Soy Fred, ¿Por qué siempre acertabas cuando nos regañabas en nuestro 7mo año?

-Ok...-Ella suspiro- Tu cicatriz en la ceja, tu voz no es tan gruesa como la de George, tu cabello es más brillante, tus ojos un poco más oscuros, la forma de tu sonrisa, la forma de reír, la forma de maldecir, el orden de tus pecas…Al parecer, solo yo se las diferencias -Sonrió Orgullosa- Por mas pequeñas que sean, y para mi, tu y George no son totalmente idénticos.

-¿Y en qué momento te diste cuenta de esos detalles? -Dijo él con los ojos abiertos-

-No sé muy bien, no me acuerdo -Dijo Ella riendo- Interesante -Dijo viendo unas pastillas salta-clases-

-¿Que? -Pregunto el y ella negó con la cabeza-

-No nada, ya se de que estaré pendiente cuando vuelva a Hogwarts -Dijo sonriendo-

-Jmm, no lo pensé, no deberías estar aquí, eres Prefecta, deberías irte...-Dijo el señalando la puerta, ella se encogió de hombros-

-Ah, también la forma de besar -Comento ella caminando hacia la puerta-

-¿Como?

-Tu forma de besar -Dijo y giro mirando a Fred-

-¿Alguna vez besaste a George? -Pregunto y ella negó- Sabia que soy el mejor besando pero…Cuando me besaste? -Sonrió pícaro-

-El día en que me pediste ser tu novia, idiota -Dijo ella rodando los ojos-

-Mentirosa, dime la verdad -Dijo el sonriente-

-Solo querías oír eso no? -Dijo ella mirándolo negativamente- solo querías oír '_El día en que me pediste ser tu novia_'

-Como lo sabes? -Pregunto el curioso-

-Solo lo sé -Sonrió divertida-

-¡HERMIONE NO ME DEJES CON LA DUDA! -Dijo el haciendo puchero-

-Adiós -Dijo ella dándole un leve beso en los Labios-

-No, no, Mione, no te vayas, dime como lo sabes...

-Cada vez que Hermione viene a la Tienda es lo mismo -Comento Harry a Ron mirando como Fred seguia a Hermione hasta la puerta de salida-

Holii c: Soy nueva en este tipo de Cosas, asi que espero sus opiniones (?


End file.
